Metal or alloy materials are widely used for construction, transportation, and for industrial applications. Some metal or alloy materials are susceptible to corrosion. Corrosion may include transformation of a metal or an alloy by a chemical or electrochemical reaction. For example, corrosion may include one or more of oxidation, hydroxylation, or sulfidation. A part including a metal or an alloy may be susceptible to corrosion, depending on the working environment and the operating characteristics of the part. For example, humidity may accelerate corrosion.
Corrosion may degrade the structural integrity of components. For example, component parts may become susceptible to erosion, cracking, fracture, pitting, or disintegration, that may affect the geometry of a bulk or a surface of the component. For example, corrosion may result in surface roughness or irregularity, or other changes in geometric dimensions of components.